Never Too Late
by ravixxen
Summary: "Mungkin... Di kehidupan selanjutnya," — sasori x sakura — cover (c) pixiv id; 3092947 — mungkin sedikit angst/friendship.


**warnings**;sasori mungkin sedikit ooc, modern!AU  
><strong>dedication<strong>; ica, temen sebangku saya yang sukses saya racuni dengan FF. (dalam hati: monster apa yang telah saya ciptakan /garuk tembok/)  
><strong>notes<strong>; tadinya saya mau bikin ini narusaku, tapi kata ica sasosaku aja soalnya dia kepo. jadi ya begini deh.

* * *

><p>Never Too Late<p>

.

Akasuna Sasori x Haruno Sakura

Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

* * *

><p>"Bagaimana aku bertemu dengan dia? Hmm. Waktu itu bulan Agustus. Seperti hari biasa lainnya; tidak ada yang spesial sama sekali. Aku tidak ingat tepatnya hari apa. Aku hanya mengingat bulannya, tapi itupun sudah cukup.<p>

Ini adalah cerita persahabatan. Tentang penyesalan seorang pengecut yang terlalu mudah menyerah. Mungkin juga ini cerita tentang keberanian, pengorbanan, dan kesetiaan. Ini bukan cerita cinta, tapi ini cerita tentang orang yang kucinta.

Namanya Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Cantik, putih, periang, lincah, dan selalu bersemangat. Aku tidak ingat apapun pada enam bulan pertama aku mengenalnya. Kami bukan teman dekat. Aku hanya sering berpapasan dengannya di lobi kampus.

Pada hari kelulusan, dia berjalan ke arahku dan mengucapkan selamat. Dari sekian banyak ingatan tentangnya, hari kelulusan itu masih terpatri dengan jelas. Aku bahkan masih ingat _dress_ hijau panjang yang dikenakannya saat itu. Bagaimana senyum cerahnya menyambutku, bahkan pipinya yang merona merah. Hari itu merupakan hari terakhir kami menginjakkan kaki di kampus, tetapi hari itu adalah halaman pertama dari buku kami.

Kami kemudian menjadi teman setelah itu. Aku lupa siapa yang lebih dulu meminta nomer telepon, tetapi yang kuingat kami tiba-tiba sudah mengobrol via sms. Dia gadis yang lucu, pintar, dan sedikit gila—bukan dalam konteks yang buruk, tentu saja. Saat itu, hanya dia yang mampu membuatku tersenyum. Deidara selalu mencibir; si pendiam berhati batu, Akasuna Sasori, dapat dilumpuhkan semudah itu.

Dia suka mengirim pesan pada jam-jam yang tidak terduga—biasanya jam 2 pagi. Dan kebanyakan dari pesan-pesan tersebut bukan merupakan pesan penting. Pernah, aku terbangun sekitar jam 4 dan mendapatkan lima pesan darinya. Semuanya hanya menanyakan pendapatku tentang ikan Hirame.

Aku tidak suka Hirame.

Pada akhirnya aku meneleponnya. Setelah mengutarakan bahwa aku tidak suka hirame, dia tertawa lepas selama hampir tiga menit. Aku suka mendengarnya tertawa. Aku bahkan tidak sadar ketika aku mulai ikut tertawa bersamanya. Dan saat itu waktu masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi.

Aku tidak seharusnya bangun sepagi ini, tapi toh aku tetap terjaga. Kami terus mengobrol selama nyaris dua jam. Hal ini berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan. Dia mengisi sesuatu yang kosong di hatiku tanpa kusadari. Ia mendengarkan ceritaku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bercerita padanya. _Well_, mungkin aku pernah; namun ceritaku mengalir begitu saja ketika kami berbicara. Meskipun dia yang lebih banyak bercerita, ia tetap mendengarkan ketika itu giliranku untuk bicara.

Kadang, dia tertawa dan berkata bahwa diam-diam mengagumi seni membuat boneka kayu itu sangat normal untuk seorang lelaki. Terkadang ia diam saja dan hanya mendengarkan. Ia akan membiarkanku berhenti dahulu, lalu selanjutnya mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan mengenai hal tersebut.

Gadis itu tidak pernah menghinaku sama sekali, namun ia akan berkata bahwa aku berengsek saat aku memang bertingkah. Sekali lagi, aku tidak menyadari bahwa semakin lama kami semakin dekat.

Dia pun punya masalahnya sendiri. Tentang keluarga, pekerjaan, uang, dan pakaian. Jarang kami berbicara dengan fokus dirinya. Kadang aku berpikir bahwa dia belum memercayaiku. Namun lagi, kadang aku berpikir bahwa ia merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang seharusnya menyemangati orang lain, bukan sebaliknya.

Persahabatan kami terlalu unik; aku sampai sulit menjelaskan dengan kata-kata. Kami berada di kota berbeda yang berjarak dua jam perjalanan pesawat. Tapi masalah itu tidak penting ketika nyatanya kami hanya berjarak satu tombol jauhnya. Sering ia meneleponku untuk protes atau sekedar mengeluh. Tentang cuaca, bosnya, dokter dan pasien yang cerewet, atau bahkan sekedar tentang pengemudi yang ugal-ugalan."

**. . .**

"Awalnya aku tidak menyadari, tapi makin lama aku merasa bahwa aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Berbicara dengan gadis itu selalu membuatku merasa lebih baik. Seperti secangkir _espresso_ panas di sabtu pagi yang dingin.

Namun hati anak muda memang mudah sekali dibolak-balik. Pada saat itu, aku tidak tahu bedanya cinta dan sekedar suka.

Aku jatuh cinta pada gadis lain. Namanya Shion. Cantik, menarik, misterius. Entahlah, aku sangat tergila-gila padanya.

Sakura adalah orang pertama yang kuberitahu bahwa aku jatuh cinta. Awalnya aku tidak yakin, namun tetap kulakukan juga. Butuh waktu dua jam berbasa- basi sampai aku akhirnya mengatakan padanya malam itu.

'Kau tahu? Sepertinya aku cinta pada Shion,' aku memberitahunya. Lalu ada jeda lima detik—aku menghitung dalam hati—sampai ia bersorak senang. Mendadak dadaku seperti ditikam dari belakang. Ia mulai mengucap selamat dan menyemangatiku dengan gembira. Aku hanya mampu duduk diam di meja kerja, mendengarkan suara lembutnya mengucap kata per kata.

Dia tetap bicara hingga jarum jam menunjuk angka 2. Sekali lagi ia mengucapkan selamat dan aku membalas dengan terima kasih yang singkat. Dia bilang, aku harus berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk mendapatkan Shion, aku hanya mengangguk dan bergumam mengiyakan.

Setelah bertukar ucapan selamat tidur, aku menunggunya untuk memutuskan sambungan telepon. Aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku samar-samar mendengar isakan tertahannya saat aku mulai bercerita tentang Shion. Aku juga tidak bilang padanya kalau aku meringis menahan pedih. Suara tangisnya bagai pisau yang menyayat hatiku. Sulit menerima kenayatan bahwa ia melepasku semudah itu.

Malam itu aku sadar, bahwa hari dimana aku mengaku cinta, hatiku malah remuk. Hubunganku dengan Shion memang tidak berjalan mulus, tapi aku selalu bisa memperbaikinya. Ah, tidak, Sakura selalu bisa membuatku memperbaikinya.

'Jangan menyerah semudah itu,' katanya. 'Kau yang memilih hal ini, jadi jangan mundur,' katanya. Dan aku melakukan hal yang dia katakan."

**. . .**

"Empat tahun setelah terakhir kali kami bertemu di kampus, kami bertemu lagi. Hari itu hujan turun membasahi jalanan Tokyo. Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang memegang payung ditangannya dengan ekspresi masam.

Dia berkata bahwa dia akan datang dan aku harus 'menjadi supirnya'. Aku bilang bahwa dia datang di saat yang salah; hujan turun cukup lebat selama seminggu ini. Dia tertawa, mengatakan kalau hujan akan berhenti di saat dia menginjakkan kaki di _airport_. Dia tidak berbohong; siang itu awan kelabu beranjak pergi dari langit Tokyo.

Setelah enam hari hujan datang pergi dengan seenaknya, matahari malu-malu keluar dari balik awan, membawa serta langit biru bersamanya. Sakura tersenyum lebar hingga matanya nyaris tidak terlihat. Ada sedikit ketidakraguan di balik sepasang _viridian_ miliknya, namun hal itu segera hilang ketika tangannya kugenggam.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya. Seperti gerak reflek; hal itu spontan kulakukan. Aku gugup dan panik. Rasanya seperti ingin menangis bahagia. Kau tahu rasanya datang ke kelas sedetik sebelum guru datang? Lega, kan? Kira-kira seperti itulah. Pada hari itu, aku merasa lega, seperti kembali kerumah setelah waktu yang lama.

Aku tidak ingat hal yang terjadi selanjutnya; kemana saja kami pergi, apa saja yang kami makan-tapi aku ingat bagaimana rasanya. Apakah itu lima puluh tahun lalu? Entahlah, aku mengingatnya sepeti hari kemarin."

**. . .**

"Ia pergi lagi setelah seminggu menetap, tapi aku merasa kami tidak pernah berpisah darinya. Kami bisa saja jauh di mata, namun dekat di hati. Aku merasa ia memegang aspek penting dalam hidupku. Dia orang pertama yang kuberitahu ketika aku membeli rumah di Fukuoka, ketika aku mengalami kecelakaan mobil, bahkan ketika ibuku meninggal dunia. Selalu dia yang menjadi orang pertama yang mengetahuinya.

Dia selalu ada untukku, begitu pula sebaliknya. Tidak peduli ketika ia bekerja di Los Angeles dengan berjam-jam perbedaan zona waktu. Supir taksi yang berisik, barang-barang yang lebih mahal daripada di Jepang, orang-orang yang individualis; gadis itu memprotes setiap hal, minimal satu protes sehari. Lalu ada juga cerita tentang mantan kekasihnya. Naruto dan Sasuke atau siapalah namanya. Aku tidak peduli sama sekali, namun aku mencoba untuk setidaknya terdengar peduli."

**. . .**

"Aku rindu padanya, kau tahu? Walaupun sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kami bertemu. Aku terkadang lupa, dan selalu orang lain yang mengingatkan.

'Sasori, kau suka Sakura, kan?'

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan terlalu _sering_. Dan aku akan selalu mengiyakan, menjawab dengan pasti. Namun saat reuni, ketika semua orang mulai senang mencampuri urusan orang lain, teman-teman kami bertanya dengan raut lebih serius.

'Sasori, kau yakin hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai teman?'

Aku tersentak dalam diam. Pertanyaan itu nyaris kuacuhkan, kalau saja Sakura tidak memutar dua bola matanya dengan senyum jahil. Ia yang menjawab pertanyaan itu untukku dengan santai, 'Oh, ayolah. Sasori sudah punya pacar, kan?'

Beberapa orang keras kepala tidak puas dengan jawaban ambigu seperti itu, jadi mereka melontarkan pertanyaan baru.

'Sasori, kalau kau masih _single_, mau tidak, pacaran dengan Sakura?'

Sakura berkedip bingung, ia baru akan menjawab ketika aku menyela, 'Mungkin nanti, di kehidupan selanjutnya.'

Dia melihatku dengan iris _viridian-_nya yang menawan. detik itu pula aku tahu kalau jawaban kami sama."

**. . .**

"Shion dan aku memutuskan untuk mengakhiri hubungan setelah tiga tahun. Setelah itu, aku bertemu nenekmu. Dia cantik dan pengertian. Setelah beberapa lama aku mengenalnya, aku yakin bahwa dialah yang terbaik. Konan dan Sakura bersahabat dekat. Nyaris tidak bisa dipisahkan ketika sedang bersama.

**.**

"Konan adalah temannya yang menangis paling lama ketika Sakura meninggal.

**.**

Dia masih tiga puluh tahun.

**.**

Terlalu muda."

**.**

"Dia diambil Tuhan terlalu cepat. Saking cepatnya aku tidak sadar. Gagal jantung menyerangnya dua hari setelah ulang tahunku. Jika saja ambulans sialan itu tidak terlambat datang, dia pasti masih bisa diselamatkan.

Bisa jadi hal itu yang mengakibatkan kami tidak akan pernah bersama. Mungkin saja cerita kami memang harus berakhir seperti itu; takdir Tuhan atau apalah. Bisa jadi dia selama ini sudah tahu. Bila aku bertemu dengannya lagi, akan kupastikan aku akan bertanya. Aku juga akan bilang kalau dia pengecut dan egois. Karena apa? Dia tidak berjuang untukku.

Tapi mungkin tidak; aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Aku sudah bisa membayangkan ia tertawa, mengatakan bahwa akupun tidak ada bedanya. Bahwa aku hanya seorang idiot yang pengecut karena aku sendiri tidak memilih dirinya."

**. . .**

"Konan adalah satu-satunya wanita yang mengerti tentang keadaanku. Dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu ia mendengarku menangis di kamar mandi. Aku tahu dia melihatku membakar surat-surat tak terkirim di halaman belakang. Ia melihat kehidupan seperti ditarik paksa dari diriku, tapi ia pula yang membawanya kembali. Konan pernah menanyakan sekali padaku, apakah aku masih mencintai Sakura. Aku mengangguk, ia tak pernah bertanya lagi.

Ketika seseorang bertanya apakah aku mencintai Sakura, aku akan mengangguk dan berkata 'iya.' Karena meskipun sudah lama sekali, hingga saat ini aku masih mencintainya. Aku menyadari hal itu bahkan sebelum aku tahu bahwa aku bisa mencintai orang sampai selama ini."

**. . .**

"Mungkin... Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya."

Haruka menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menahan air mata yang sebentar lagi akan turun mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ini pertama kali ia mendengar cerita cinta kakeknya. Dari ujung mata, bocah sepuluh tahun itu melirik kakeknya. Pria tua itu memandang ke arah pohon ginko di seberang dengan pandangan kosong. Meskipun iris _caramel_-nya berair, kakeknya tersenyum hangat.

Udara berhembus cukup kencang, menerbangkan dedaunan tua dan ranting patah yang gugur di tanah. Haruka menutup mata agar tidak ada debu yang masuk ke sepasang _amber_-nya. Saat ia membukanya lagi, ia membaca nama yang terukir di nisan tempat mereka berhenti.

_HARUNO SAKURA_  
><em>28 Maret 1989 - 10 November 2019<em>

Sasori mengusap pelan nama yang terukir di nisan itu. Tangannya beranjak meletakkan dua tangkai sakura yang dipetik Haruka saat _hanami_ tadi. "Sakura, cucuku Haruka bilang dia ingin ikut, jadi aku membawanya kemari. Ingat Houtaro, si anak berandal itu? Nah, gadis lucu ini anaknya." Ia tersenyum sekali lagi. Sekali lagi kesunyian melingkupi saat Sasori tenggelam di pikirannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada batu nisan kelabu itu lagi. Sasori menghembuskan napas panjang. Senyum letih terlihat di wajahnya. "Kami harus pergi sekarang, Sakura. Aku akan kemari lagi kapan-kapan."

Haruka menatap kakeknya; gadis kecil itu berkedip beberapa kali, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke nisan berhiaskan dua tangkai bunga sakura. Ia mengulum senyum dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, memanjatkan doa dalam bisikan pelan.

"Semoga Sakura baa-chan bertemu dengan jii-chan di kehidupan selanjutnya,"

* * *

><p><strong>fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>an: **apalah ini. maaf kalo jelek, saya ngetiknya di sela-sela pelajaran sekolah, selesainya juga baru tadi pas jam terakhir. inspirasinya dari _quote_ di tumblr sama novel berjuta rasanya karya tere liye, tepatnya cerpen di bab terakhir. _men_, itu dalem banget. _anyway_, seminggu lagi (mungkin, kalo gak sibuk) saya mau ngepost antologi sasosaku, cuma kumpulan _drabble_ sih. hehe. _so, like it? hate it?_ _comment_ aja ya :3**  
><strong>

_Until next time,_

ravixxen. [150107, 4.31pm]


End file.
